


Fan Fiction

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: “So, this website,” Victor said while waving his phone in the air in front of his face once again, “Apparently, people write stuff and anyone can read it.”“People write stuff?” he repeated, a sudden feeling of panic overcoming him.“Yeah! What is it called, um,” Victor mumbled while scrolling through his phone for a moment before glancing up at him with his normal heart shaped smile.“Ah, yes, fan fiction!” Victor told him, delight clear in his tone.





	Fan Fiction

Yuuri let out a small yawn as he stumbled his way into the kitchen, early one morning.

It was rest day, which meant basically meant nothing but pyjamas and bed all day.

“Yuuri~” Victor’s voice sung out to him as he grabbed the coffee pot fill of freshly brewed coffee and poured it into the mug set out for him.

“Yuuri~” Victor called out again as he settled the coffee pot back into its original position and shuffled his way over to the fridge for milk.

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, sounding less amused then previously.

“Victor,” he mumbled back as he carefully poured milk into his coffee, watching it turn from a dark brown liquid to a caramel brown colour.

“One of my fans linked me to this website,” Victor said while shoving his phone in his face. Without his glasses on, the phone was nothing put a smudge of colour and blur of words.

“Oh?” he mumbled sleepily before finally taking a sip of his coffee. He let out a content hum at the wonderful coffee taste that overtook his tastebuds.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, softer and gentler than all his previous attempts to catch his attention. He glanced away from his coffee and gave his full attention to his fiancé, who was smiling ever so sweetly at him.

“Good morning,” Victor mumbled while gently reaching over to cradle is face in a hand before leaning in to kiss him gentle.

“Good morning,” he repeated against Victor’s lips, tasting not only Victor’s morning coffee but his breakfast of jam on toast as well.

“So, this website,” Victor said while waving his phone in the air in front of his face once again, “Apparently, people write stuff and anyone can read it.”

“People write stuff?” he repeated, a sudden feeling of panic overcoming him.

“Yeah! What is it called, um,” Victor mumbled while scrolling through his phone for a moment before glancing up at him with his normal heart shaped smile.

“Ah, yes, fan fiction!” Victor told him, delight clear in his tone.

“O-Oh?” he stuttered out nervously.

Of course, he knew what fan fiction was, he may or may not have once written a fan fiction about Victor and himself. Something he needed to get around to deleting or hoping that it disappearing into the depth of the internet forever.

“We are a popular pair!” Victor declared loudly, causing him to stare at his fiancé in confusion for a moment.

“Popular pair?” he repeated, slowly and more hesitant than Victor.

“Yeah! Everyone writes about us! We should read a few together!” Victor declared in delight.

Yuuri stared at Victor for a long moment, slowly sipping on his coffee.

“Why?” he questioned, earning a delighted look in response.

“Yuuri! People write about us! Write about what they think we do in our free time! Though, I have noticed a lot of people write about us doing,” the Russian paused and glanced towards his phone for a moment. “Sut? Mut? Smot?” Victor stumbled over the world.

“Smut,” he mumbled quietly before feeling a blush appear on his cheeks.

“Yes! Smut!” Victor cooed while waving his phone about again.

“I think I’m going back to bed,” he mumbled while quickly finishing his coffee and making a quick retreat towards the bedroom.

“But Yuuri! Smut!” Victor whined.

“Nope, no, definitely not,” he shook his head while putting hands over his ears.

There was no way he was going to read smut with Victor. Especially not about them. People actually wrote about them doing smut?

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/163208144695/please-write-something-in-which-victor-and-yuuri)


End file.
